I'm not the only one
by ariannalice.le
Summary: Tu dis que je suis folle. Car tu ne penses pas que je sais ce tu as fait. Mais quand tu m'appelles bébé. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule.  I'm not the Only One – Sam Smith


I'm not the Only one – Sam Smith

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai eu des doutes sur lui. Par longtemps j'entends quelque mois. Mais naïvement je me disais que cela ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi. Je pensais que ce genre de situation arrivé d'autres. Que cela arrivait aux personnes qui le méritaient. C'est vraiment idiot tous compte fait. Je me sens vraiment idiote à vrai dire. Personne ne mérite cela.

Je sais je ne devrais pas dramatiser, que ça arrive à plus que l'on ne croit. Mais je crois que chaque situation est différente. Que si l'acte en lui-même est le même. Le contexte change.

J'avais 15 ans quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Lui, il était en dernier année. Vous pensez j'ai été folle quand j'ai su que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil alors que je venais juste de faire ma rentrée dans ce nouveau lycée.

À 15 ans, j'étais le genre de fille plongé dans les tests de magazines pour savoir quand le grand amour serait là à frapper à la porte de mes parents. à mon avis les plus belles histoires d'amour restées celle des contes de fées. Je pensais pouvoir devenir un jour Madame Charment. Oui, j'étais une idiote naïve et très fleur de bleu.

J'ai eu 16 ans quand nous étions officiellement ensemble. Il voulait attendre, juste être amis avant pour savoir si notre relation résisterait à la distance. Lui devait entrer à la fac. Nous nous sommes mise en couple un peu avant son départ. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait d'être loin de moi alors que nous étions que de simple ami disait-il. À l'époque je le regardais avec de grands yeux pleins de promesse. Il était pour moi l'homme de ma vie. J'avais déjà programmé dans ma tête de pioche les plans de notre future vie. Lui travaillant dans le droit sans doute avocat c'est ce que ses parents voulaient. Moi femme au foyer pour m'occuper de lui au maximum, bien sûr, j'allais faire des études à l'université avant, c'est ce que mes parents voulaient. Il me demanderait en mariage juste à la fin de ses études et m'épouserait quand il aurait un poste dans un bon cabinet d'avocats ce qu'il aurait rapidement, car ses parents ont des relations. Comme suite à notre première année de mariage un bébé serait arrivé peut-être un garçon. C'est toujours mieux pour un homme d'avoir un garçon en premier. Et 3 ou 4 ans après une petite fille que je pourrais coiffer comme je le souhaite.

Durant mes années de lycée, je n'ai jamais écouté les rumeurs sur nous deux. Je les écoutais, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. De toute façon quand il m'appelait il me disait toujours que les autres étés jaloux de notre histoire d'amour.

Pourtant, des détails à l'époque auraient pu m'éviter de faire une bêtise.

Finalement, j'ai été gradué et je suis allé à la fac. Pas la même que lui mais une autre assez proche.

Je le voyais quasiment toutes les vacances durant le lycée et par la suite les week-ends et vacances compris.

J'étais heureuse. Il était le meilleur petit ami que jeune fille pouvait avoir. Un vrai gentleman. J'en ris, mais c'est vrai, il était un vrai gentleman. Il me tenait la porte quand nous sortions, tenez le parapluie quand il pleuvait. Un tas de petites choses qui le faisait ressembler à Monsieur Charment.

Puis, finalement, mes parents ont accepté que je m'installe avec lui à la fin de mes études et lui a demandé ma main à mes parents. J'en suis sûr maintenant mon père à accepter un peu par dépit.

Il était beau le jour né notre mariage. Je l'étais aussi, mais comme toutes les femmes se mariant je suppose. Non, lui avait quelque chose de plus comme une sorte d'aura qui l'entourer.

Le temps a passé. J'avais des études qui n'allaient jamais me servir, car je comptais me mettre à son service comme l'avait fait ma mère à mon père ou encore sa mère à son père.

Vous savez, je dis cela, mais je le savais qu'il plaisait aux femmes après tout, j'en étais moi-même une. Mais je pouvais le voir dans la rue qu'il attirait les autres. Mais il était marié avec moi alors j'étais sauvée et puis j'étais une jeune épouse tout juste 22 ans. Alors partir avec une plus jeune aurait été idiot non ?

Alors, j'ai commencé une vie de femmes aux foyers. N'allait pas croire que j'étais une de ces femmes aux foyers aigris. J'aimais ce que je pouvais faire comme activité dans la journée. Je pouvais m'adonner à mes passions. Je pouvais décorer ma maison comme je le voulais. J'améliorais ma cuisine pour lui faire plaisir le soir et le week-end.

Puis, finalement, des petits détails ont commencé à perturber ma jolie vie dans ma maison de poupée.

Cela à commencé par un parfum que je sentais sur lui qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il me disait qu'il était allé dans une parfumerie pour moi. J'avais le parfum souvent le lendemain.

Il me touchait encore, mais ce n'était plus là même chose. Il me regardait mais plus avec ce regard que j'apercevais chez lui avant. Il me donnait des surnoms, mais ce n'était plus pendant des moments de tendresses plus quand nous nous disputions. Il revenait tard, c'était pour le boulot, disait-il.

Un jour je lui ai demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a dit que j'étais folle que c'était une idée que je me faisais.

Mais moi je le voyais que ce n'était plus la même chose.

Puis un jour il y a eu le rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise blanche.

Il n'a jamais su que je l'avais vu, il pensait que cela passerait inaperçu s'il le mettait directement dans la machine à laver.

Alors à ce moment-là, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Il m'a fallu un moment pour me convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution. Que je ne passais pas pour une voyeuse. Mais je voulais savoir. Je voulais savoir s'il était toujours ce mari fidèle qu'il avait toujours été.

Et puis j'ai su.

Elle était belle, nécessairement plus jeune que moi. Mais plus volcanique. Elle semblait toujours pleine de joies et très dynamique. Le contraire de moi, j'ai toujours été d'un tempérament calme. Physiquement nous nous ressemblions. Cela m'a fait sourire, il ne changeait donc pas du tout au tout dans sa façon d'aimer les femmes.

Quand je suis rentrée chez nous quand je l'ai su. J'ai fait un détour par l'épicerie. Je me suis prise ma première cuite en 27 ans d'existence. Ce soir-là, je lui ai dit que j'étais malade, il n'a pas insisté et a même dormi dans la chambre d'amis pour que je sois plus à l'aise dans notre lit conjugal. Mais je l'ai entendu démarrer avec sa voiture et je l'ai entendu revenir.

Le lendemain j'ai brûler nos premières photos et nos photos de mariages et surtout son livre préféré.

Je me suis surprise moi-même je n'étais pas si calme que ça.

Puis j'ai fait des recherches sur Internet et j'ai trouvé un nom J. Jenks détective privé. Il ne le savait pas, mais j'avais réussi à gagner de l'argent en vendant mes photos que je faisais par plaisir. Alors, je l'ai engagé le fameux Jenks.

Une semaine plus tard il m'apportait les preuves que mon si fidèle époux ne l'était pas.

Puis je suis venu vers vous. Quoi de mieux que l'ennemi de mari dans le travail pour me représenter.

Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Maître Volturi, briser le comme il a brisé mon cœur, ma vie et mon âme. »

-Avec plaisir Madame Cullen, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez à nouveau Mademoiselle Swan.

C'est avec un plaisir sans fin que Felix Volturri allait faire tomber ce prétentieux d'Edward Cullen. Et peut-être pourquoi par séduire la si ravissante Isabella Swan Cullen. Edward Cullen allait perdre beaucoup cela, il en était sûr. Un si ravit visage ne devait plus jamais pleurer.


End file.
